Not Going Anywhere
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Misty is afraid. Yeah you heard it, afriad. Afraid of Ash not being there anymore. After a horrible situation Misty needs to know that Ash isn't going anywhere. I don't own Pokemon! PokeShippy drabble.


**Not Going Anywhere**

* * *

Ash, Brock and Misty walked out the dining area of the pokemon center, headed towards their room after a delectable dinner.

Once in the room, the trio got into their beds, Misty got the single bed, Ash and Brock took the bunks -Brock on the top and Ash on the bottum-. They exchanged good nights and fell asleep. All but one of them that is.

Misty lied awake staring out the window to the starry sky. She didn't want to close her eyes and fall asleep no matter how tired she was. You see Misty was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would have a nightmare. A horrible one about a certin hat wearing best friend of hers. She eventaully did fall asleep though, as always.

* * *

Misty's Dream

Ash and Misty sat on a hammock which was held up by two big oak trees. The two sat together laughing and talking while watching the sunset. It was a beautiful scene until the laughing and talking stopped and gray rain clouds started to block out the sunset. Ash had become unresponsive after a while and Misty looked over to see what was the problem. She saw that his eyes were closed. She hoped and hoped that it was just because he had fallin asleep but as she moved her head to his chest to hear his heart beat she heared nothing. He was gone. Forever. The rain poured down on the two but nothing mattered at the moment. Not anymore that is.

* * *

Misty's eyes shot open and her paniced breathing started to become normal again.

_Not another one_,Misty thought sadly. She was seriously getting tired of these constant nightmares. These nightmares showed up about two weeks ago after Ash had a near death experience, that Misty could only watch. Ever since then she'd been quite protective and she had been really paraniod. She didn't want to lose her best friend and true love. Yeah you heard correctly she loves Ash and if anything happened to him she didn't know what she would do. She wondered why all of her nightmares had a scene where ash and herself were enjoying each others company. _Did this mean_ _something,_ She thought, _am I like a threat to him or something_. Misty sat up and started to sob softly into her hands.

Ash heard the quiet sobbing and jolted awake hitting his head on the top bunk in the process. He rubbed his head, then felt his bed move a little. It was just Pikachu sqirming becuase of the noise when Ash hit his head. He then remebered the sobbing, it was Misty's, he knew the sobs anywhere, though Misty didn't cry much being the tough girl that she was, he still had heard her cry a few times. And he never liked it, he never like to see her pretty face with tears.

He slid out of bed carefuly trying hard not to wake his yellow, rodent-like buddy. He sneaked to the direction of the single bed that Misty inhabitated. Once he got close he sat next to her, and rubbed her back and as she cried. This sudden action had Misty startled.

_When did he get here_, She thought, _aww man he probably heard me crying, so embarresing._She only knew it was Ash because she knew Ash's touch anywhere_._They were best friends after all_. _Misty hated when Ash saw or heard her cry, it made her feel weak and stupid.

"Why are you crying",Ash asked gently, true concern disguised his voice. Misty just shook her head and laughed a little while saying,

"It's stupid". Her voice shook like she was about to start crying again.

"Come on Mists tell me", he begged. He wanted to make Misty feel better but he didn't know what the problem was, and for a curious and caring guy like Ash that was a really big problem for him. Misty finally gave in and explained her dream and there cause to Ash. Ash was silent for a second after hearing this. Then Misty felt warm arms wrap around her and Ash's sweet voice whisper in her ear, " I'm not going anywhere".

Misty smiled and Ash unwrapped his arms from around her. She lied down and said "Glad to here you say that". Ash smiled and began to walk back to his own bed but was called by Misty,

"Ash will you stay with me tonight". Her voice was so cute and sweet that Ash couldn't resist. He walked back to the single bed and layed down next to Misty.

"Good Night, and sweet dreams"He whispered.

"Good Night Ash", She whispered back. Then she closed her eyes and for the first time in weeks she fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing that Ash wasn't going anywhere.

**The End**

* * *

**Hoped you like it :)**


End file.
